Alone
by azn-mokney
Summary: *please jussed look inside*=its basically about gangs =.='' heheh S+S and E+T, M+Y-Z, Y+C...
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own card captors- (card captor Sakura) It belongs to clamp.  
  
Authors notes-Hey!! :D.yah its been a long time since I actually wrote stories here! :P.yah I deleted all of my stories and decided to write this new one.hahaha hope you all enjoy!!!  
  
Azn-monkey  
  
Believing God was nothing to me. This is the moral in the world of gangs. Trusting no one other then your self and your crew, which symbolizes your only family. Going through the pain from each day that passes by. No angels came to me to guide me through those days. That's when one showed up.  
  
Glaring at everyone that passed by him, Li Xiao Lang walked through out the halls of  
  
Senjoui College. His black shirt was hanging loosely giving him a thuggish look. He was  
  
known from his grades and his reputation. Always was to be spotted in black because of a  
  
symbol of a gang called "silver scars." "Hey Xiao Lang! You should've went easy with  
  
the new guy! What his name again? Fai ling? .Any ways...he looks pretty beat up!"  
  
Looking behind him Xiao Lang spotted a black haired guy with red sapphire eyes. "Not  
  
my problem Kai, he's the one who was all talk.his blabbering mouth couldn't even  
  
save him. He even said that he was part of the black dragons and that they were going to be after me.  
  
He's lucky I never lost my temper hearing that name.or else I would've shot him  
  
in front of every one," Xiao Lang's continuous glare subsided to the floor. His amber  
  
eyes showed cold ness making any one look at him startle in fear. "Don't talk so loud  
  
Xiao.people might here."His amber eyes then drifted to every one in the hall giving  
  
Them the hint to leave. "No body gives a shit about me or my reputation.every one  
  
Ready knows that I'm in a gang.they just don't know which one. There are so many  
  
other people that are attending this college that are part of different low class gangs, it's  
  
amazing that I haven't made the first move yet showing them that there gangs are all  
  
pussy's," Xiao Lang then gave out a smirk. "But Xiao.you're a silver scar.if you let  
  
that symbol on your arm slip.then who knows what would happen." Kai's voice seemed  
  
to be trembling at the thought. "The symbol won't slip ok? Stop worrying your-self." Kai  
  
looked at Xiao Lang with a grin on his face. "You know what I mean Xiao Lang.the  
  
Silver Scars are on the top of the list. You guys even seemed to beat your rivals the Black  
  
Dragons. And what about the White crosses.they have been roaming around here for a  
  
long time now, and you guys replaced there spot at the top," Kai started to walk,  
  
gesturing Xiao Lang to walk with him to there first class. " Pshht.that's such a wussy  
  
gang name any way. White crosses.hahaha.I swear, If I ever a White cross in my path,  
  
I'm going to fight him then and there," smirking at the idea Kai sighed. "My point is.  
  
That if any one finds out that your part of the Silver scars you could be in deep shit."  
  
Xiao Lang let out a defeat sigh. "Fine.I'll wear jackets from now on ok? Stop pissing  
  
Your pants," Kai let out a huge smile while nodding.  
  
Walking inside their first class, many people were visible. Followed by the teacher who  
  
Trailed behind the jock of college. Xei Wong and the sluttish people in the school Mei  
  
Mei Zang. They held hands while both walking to there seats. Xiao Lang glared at both  
  
of them in disgust as they kissed in front of every one. Xei then gave Xiao Lang a grin  
  
as his cloths were labeled blue.which was the second symbol of the Black Dragons.  
  
The professor glared at Xei as he proceeded towards his correct seat. "Class we have two  
  
new students today, treat them as your own," she paused while looking over the class  
  
warningly. "Eroil Hiiragizawa, Kinomoto Sakura. Please come in." Every had drool  
  
coming out from their mouths, while shock revealing in there eyes. Tomoyo Daidouji,  
  
another Silver Scar member who was sitting behind Xiao Lang let out a small gasp.  
  
Both the new students were an image of white. Eriol had midnight blue hair and intense  
  
Blue eyes which showed knowledge and mystery. Sakura had auburn hair falling freely  
  
down her shoulders as her emerald green eyes showed happiness and gratitude. Both  
  
wore the same thing. White hoodies, white track pants. And a white cross which  
  
was a symbol that they were part of the White Cross gang. Xiao Lang let out a small  
  
laugh, every one except for him was quiet. No one dared to speak. He glared at Eroil  
  
and Eroil returned it. As he did the same to Sakura, she just smiled back, which ended  
  
up bothering him. No one returned his glares with a smile. His thoughts were interrupted  
  
by Tomoyo. "Those two are from the white crosses are we going to make the first  
  
move?" Her purple eyes kept on shifting towards Sakura nervously, as her pail hands  
  
were fidgeting. Xiao Lang noticed this and sighed. "How do you know her?" his glare  
  
had broken while saying this. "We are close cousins." her voice started to tremble  
  
worried that they might have to fight after first class was over. "What?!" Every one  
  
now stared at Xiao Lang as if he was crazy. Xiao Lang then glared at every one as if  
  
he was going to beat them to death. "Mr.Li? Do you have something to say?" Li looked  
  
down. His grades were high and he never made a bad impression in class. He shook  
  
his head while dropping his head still shocked. "So you and Daidouji don't mind giving  
  
Kinomoto and Hiiragizawa a tour after classes end since what your talking about is much  
  
More important than our two new joined guests." One of the teachers eye brows were up.  
  
Xiao Lang gave out a defeated sigh. "hai. Sensei." Not noticing that Sakura was  
  
Sitting beside him, he only tended to give Eroil glares back and forth.  
  
"Welcome back Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura as they gave each other a  
  
quiet high five. "We have so much things to catch up on ne? how's your gang doing?"  
  
Sakura let out a happy smile while saying this. While Tomoyo let out a sigh.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Come over and I'll give you the details. Sakura smiled while nodding.  
  
"Sakura-chan? What brings you back? I mean.what happened.I thought you moved  
  
back to Tokyo.the White Crosses never actually showed up in a while." Sakura's  
  
eyes flicked to Sadness. But a smile still printed on her face. "We do have lots of stuff to  
  
catch up on." her voice faded while class continued. Tomoyo new something was up  
  
but never pushed the subject. She was very curious of what happened to Sakura for five  
  
years strait. No contact no anything. Something was up.she could feel it from  
  
Sakura's presence. Shrugging off the thought both were amused with the glaring contest  
  
Xiao Lang and Eriol kept on giving each other. "Stop it Xiao.don't your eyes get tired  
  
of glaring none stop," Tomoyo whispered to Xiao Lang clearly amused. Sakura hearing  
  
this giggled. Xiao Lang then noticed her sitting beside him and shot a glare at her  
  
as well. Sakura again smiled back but only this time sticking out her tongue playfully.  
  
"You know what Daidouji, your cousin is starting to get on my nerves," Xiao Lang then  
  
took a glance at Tomoyo who also had her tongue playfully stuck out. "Not you too."  
  
He slapped his head not noticing that it was really loud. "Li? Are you alright?" the  
  
noise interrupted the teachers lecture, which made Xiao Lang blush from embarrassment.  
  
"Hai sensei." He muttered underneath his breath as he caught Xei chuckling loudly  
  
from the other side of the room. This was going to be a long day.  
  
(After class)  
  
Xiao Lang caught up with Xei Wong running frantically through the crowd. He had a  
  
half hour to enjoy kicking Xei's ass. Tomoyo who noticed Xiao Lang run through the  
  
crowd decided to follow him. "This is not good."she muttered to her self. "She indeed  
  
caught Xei chuckling in class as Xiao Lang was clenching his fists at the time struggling  
  
not to explode. She grabbed Sakura's hand as they ran through the crowd with Eroil  
  
following them. "Tomoyo-chan? Why are we running we have a half hour till next  
  
class starts," asked a confused Sakura. "And we have one minute to stop Xiao Lang from  
  
kicking Xei Wong's ass." A sweat drop appeared from behind Eroil's head. "He's  
  
starting a fight already?" Tomoyo nodded while all of them took glances at a huge crowd  
  
in the middle of the hallway. A loud yell was heard, "You fag! Teaches you to mess with me!" Tomoyo sighed  
  
while fighting through the crowd. Sakura was shocked as Eroil shared the same feelings.  
  
This was not good.that was Xiao Lang's voice. Poor Xei was probably drenched in  
  
blood by now. At long last Tomoyo, Sakura, and Eroil were finally in the middle. Lying  
  
lifelessly on the floor Xei had a big scar on his arm, while Xiao Lang was panting  
  
heavily. "Xiao Lang what is wrong with you! You know that they are Black dragons  
  
here in this college...now they are for sure going to be after you."Tomoyo whispered  
  
to Xiao Lang as he looked at her back. "Who cares.we can take them."  
  
Suddenly a soft mur-mur was heard over the voices and the crowd that had been circling all of them.  
  
"D-did you say...the black dragons?" Sakura's voice was loud enough for Xiao Lang,  
  
Eroil and Tomoyo to here. Xiao Lang nodded while glaring at her. Her emerald eyes  
  
drifted to the floor as Eroil went up beside her patting her on the back. She than  
  
Gave her first glare towards Xei lying on the floor. Xiao Lang and Tomoyo were shocked  
  
At this.they never imagined her glaring like that. "Eriol-san.give me your knife."  
  
Sakura's hands gestured Eroil to give her the knife that laid in his jacket. Eroil shook  
  
his head. "Sakura don't do this."there was a period of silence among the four. "We  
  
Don't want your reputation ruined on the first day of school ne?" Sakura ignored Eroil  
  
and continued to lift her hand out. Eroil than gave her the knife hesitating. "What are you  
  
doing Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo's voice showed worry and fear, while Xiao Lang was  
  
speechless even to say some thing. Sakura then got up.she slowly walked to the figure  
  
on the ground. The crowd was quiet as if they were watching Sakura's every move.  
  
She then laid beside Xei the knife clearly pointing to his heart. Time seemed to be frozen.  
  
"I-I can't do it." she then  
  
ran off pushing every one from the crowd away. Eroil ran following her and Tomoyo  
  
was about to but was stopped by Xiao Lang's hand that was placed on her shoulder.  
  
"What does your cousin have to do with the Black dragon's?" Tomoyo shrugged.  
  
"I-I don't know.we lost contact for five years.I really don't know what's going on."  
  
her voice drifted off as she ran off wanting to find Sakura. Xiao Lang than glared at every  
  
one telling them that if they told any one...they would get a beating of there life. The  
  
crowd was eventually drifting apart and Xiao Lang stood up pondering in his thoughts.  
  
"What does this all mean?" class was about to start and there he met up with Tomoyo and  
  
Eroil. "Xiao...come to my place after classes end.Sakura has agreed to talk over what  
  
has happened over the five years."Xiao Lang looked at her confusedly. "What does this  
  
even have to do with me.?" Tomoyo ignored him and continued to walk into the room  
  
leaving him with Eroil out side. "Your leader is dead.he was killed yesterday.  
  
when Sakura and I arrived here. We tried every thing that we could but they were just  
  
to many members on the Black dragon side.he wanted me to tell you that you are to  
  
become next leader."Eroil than glanced at Xiao Lang's reaction and began to walk  
  
inside the room. "How come I wasn't noted of this?" He asked him self in a daze.  
  
"Your leader is dead." those words kept on echoing through out Xiao Lang's head  
  
for the whole day. "Was he ready to become leader of the Silver Scar?"  
  
Authors notes=that's it for now :P.hehehehe hope u all enjoy..i'll probably right the next chapter tonight..:d.pelase review!!! :D:D:D 


	2. Explanation

Disclaimer: I do not own card captors- (card captor Sakura) It belongs to clamp.  
  
Authors notes-hey again! Lol thx for continuing to read this story..:D.hahaha yah hope u all enjoy this chapter.excuse the spelling mistakes if there is any ok? Gtg now! Please review!!  
  
Xiao Lang was quiet for the whole day. Every one stared at him lifelessly sitting  
  
in his desk. He didn't even have the spirit to give any one glares for looking at him.  
  
As the bell rang.every one departed the room. Whispers traveled back and fourth as  
  
Xiao Lang rushed out of the room with nothing said. Kai was about to go to Xiao Lang  
  
But stopped when he saw Tomoyo. "Hey Daidouji what's up with Xiao?" Tomoyo just  
  
Shrugged. "Come to my house after classes end." She than turned to leave. He was  
  
About to say that he Basketball practice but not saying so because she was to fast. He  
  
Then walked off.  
  
"Li! Wait up!" Turning around Xiao Lang caught glimpses of Eroil. He so did not want  
  
to start arguing with him so he ignored his callings. After a while it just got annoying.  
  
Glaring behind him he looked strait into Eroils cold eyes. "What do you want  
  
Hiiragizawa?" Eroil gave Xiao Lang a glare before speaking. "Don't jump to  
  
Conclusions Li.I just wanted to tell you that Daidouji is expecting us at her house now,"  
  
Eroils glare never broke. Xiao Lang nodded towards Eroil who started to walk the  
  
opposite direction. " Where are you going Hiiragizawa?! Daidouji's apartment is this way!"  
  
Eroil looked back, "I have got something to do! Just go there alone! Or are you scared  
  
to walk there all alone," his voice showed amusement. "You prat! You don't even know  
  
where her apartment is!" Xiao Lang argued back. His eyes showed annoyance. "Just go!  
  
I have my ways!" Eroil than started to run leaving Xiao Lang clenching his fists.  
  
He then shrugged the thought off. "Who needs an annoying little White cross to follow  
  
Me any way?" he than stalked off.  
  
(At Tomoyo's house)  
  
The doorbell rang and Tomoyo rushed towards the door wanting to see Sakura.  
  
Opening the door she sighed. "Xiao Lang...its only you." Tomoyo's voice  
  
sounded faint as she gestured Xiao Lang to come in. "So where's Kinomoto? She has  
  
lots of explaining to do," Xiao Lang's voice seemed very annoyed. "She's not here  
  
yet." Tomoyo than sat down on a seat waiting for the doorbell to ring again. Xiao Lang  
  
did the same only glaring at the floor. "What do you mean she's not here yet?!" Tomoyo  
  
then gave Xiao Lang a worried look. "I mean what I mean.she's not here yet!" shocked  
  
of what she said she covered her mouth. Xiao Lang to gave her a shocked look. He then  
  
put his glare away then returned it with a grin. "Sorry Li.I'm just worried about  
  
Sakura.that's all..." Her voice sounded like a whisper as if she only wanted  
  
Xiao Lang to here her response. He than nodded. He didn't know if she new that there  
  
leader was dead. He sighed only for the doorbell to interrupt his gesture. Walking  
  
towards the door she had opened it with surprise not suspecting Eroil and Sakura there  
  
at the same time. "Come in." she closed the door behind them and began to walk  
  
towards the seats.  
  
Xiao Lang who lost patience decided to start off. "Kinomoto explain." Sakura nodded  
  
while Eroil and Xiao Lang started to have a glaring contest again. When they ended it  
  
Sakura started.  
  
"It all started when three of our members got jumped by seven members of the Black dragon gang.  
  
My onchii, wanting to get revenge tracked the seven members and beat them all to death.  
  
This happened for two weeks straight. After the month was over we invited all our members to  
  
go to a new club called Serpants Layer. My onchii wasn't expecting to find the Leader  
  
of the Black Dragon there. So he didn't bring a gun with him, he only brought a pocket  
  
knife. Havic broke out only to get two stabbings that night. My onchii was dead the next  
  
day from the loss of blood, ask for my other member.he's still alive, with lots of scars.  
  
The next year I was declared leader of the White Cross because my brother was last to  
  
become leader. The next couple of years I thought the war had been over after the loss  
  
of my onchii.but I was wrong," Sakura frantically wiped away her tears that were  
  
rolling freely down her face. She then continued on her story. "There were a couple of  
  
fights here and there.I started to retrieve notes from the guy who killed my onchii.  
  
he said he was after my life as well as my otou-san and okaa-sans life. I refused  
  
to believe that he was truly after them. But just in case I sent out back up members to  
  
look after my parents. Here and there they sent out reports.but one day one of the  
  
back ups never returned. We found him dead on the pavement at another club called the  
  
Dragons Layer. The club where the Black dragons usually are found hanging out. I  
  
exploded seeing him lay on the floor dead. I entered the club with ease, my back ups  
  
covering me up with 5-inch knives and silver complexes in their jacket. Pushing the  
  
people away I spotted the leader go in a dark room at the corner of the club. Signaling  
  
for my members to follow. I heard a gun shot, quickening my paste towards the door  
  
my okaa-san laid lifelessly on the floor. Her chest drenched in blood. As I looked up  
  
I saw the leader looking at me with a smirk on his face. My otou-san looked at the floor  
  
Where my okaa-san laid. A guy was behind him with a knife on his neck. His  
  
neck got sliced as he was warning me not to come more into the room. Eroil  
  
who was there with me ended up stabbing there leader in the heart. After the next  
  
year I accepted that my family was gone. Fights were no longer just bruises and mere  
  
scrapes. Members ended up being dead or alive. That's all that was to be achieved. I have  
  
lost many more members over the year. After what seemed for ever, I found out that the  
  
leader was still alive. But I was no longer the target to him. He wanted to gain his place  
  
on the top. So his next target was to kill your leader. Eroil and I was to come here as fast  
  
as we could but we were to late. Many of our members are arriving here today because  
  
they couldn't make it in such short notice. It was two against 20. Your leader ended up  
  
being dead after the fight. Eroil and I managed to kill 10 but the other 10 ran off. He  
  
said that you are to be the next leader...Li." Every one looked at Li as he continued to  
  
glare at the floor. Tomoyo was crying as she found out that she had a member. "This  
  
is all your fault Kinomoto!" Xiao Lang yelled with rage. Now looking at Sakura. "You  
  
carried them here!"  
  
Sakuras head dropped she was now crying un controllably. It was true.she did.  
  
but only to warn them...not causing them to lose there leader. "Enough! Stop your  
  
jabbering Li!" Eroil than shot a cold glare towards Li. "It was not her fault! She couldn't  
  
control anything of what had happened to your leader! Just let the topic end!" Eroils  
  
voice had echoed through out the room. "This was not suppose to be the topic that we  
  
were suppose to talk about.we have other complications."Eroils voice was firm as  
  
if he were in business. "The leader of the Black dragon gang is transferring to our school  
  
soon. That's when the blood shed starts. It's only between The White Crosses, Silver  
  
Scars, and there pathetic gang. He wants revenge on Sakura again, and also want to  
  
kill the next leader of the Silver Scars." Xiao Lang's eyes drifted towards Eroil. "And  
  
how do you know all this?" His voice sounded harsh. "One of our members have been  
  
keeping track on him." Xiao Lang let out a cold laugh before standing up. "It's your fault.  
  
That this ever happened Kinomoto.be sure I don't see your face ever again."He than  
  
slammed the door leaving a still sobbing Sakura. "That's ok Sakura-chan he's not at all  
  
mad.he just needs to get use to being leader that's all." Tomoyo's voice  
  
too showed sadness. "No.he's right this is all my fault.stop the pity crap and let  
  
me handle this on my own Eroil." Eroil shook his head. "What do you mean? Handle  
  
what on your own?" Tomoyo's voice showed that she was confused. "Well.your leader  
  
was suppose to hear us out on combining groups.since he hates the White Crosses  
  
there's no chance." "But why do you need to combine groups?" Eroil sighed. "Because  
  
the dragons are to combine with the Bloods by the end of this week." Tomoyo's eyes  
  
showed fear. "You can't be serious.there.there really back?" Eroil nodded they just  
  
got released from jail yesterday, and theres a whole pack of them. Sakura doesn't even  
  
think that we are going to stand a chance against them." Tomoyo rubbed her head. This  
  
was just going too fast. "What if Xiao Lang actually chooses not to join?" She muttered  
  
to herself while Eroil responded. "If your "leader" chooses not to join.more members  
  
would end up being killed spontaneously. Until the leader gets his hands on Sakura  
  
for revenge and Xiao Lang for the top ranks." Tomoyo's gaze shifted towards the door.  
  
What was she to do?"  
  
Authors note: yay!! I'm done the second chappie! Buahahahhaahah.tell me if its bad ok? Cause I think it is..lol..:P.please review!!!! 


	3. Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own card captors- (card captor Sakura) It belongs to clamp.  
  
Authors notes:phew lol im tires.:D enojy this chappie!  
  
"They don't fuckin know what I go through.." Xiao Lang thought while looking at the  
  
moon out side his apartment window. "Especially that Kinomoto girl." He took a sip of  
  
his bottled beer and placed the empty bottle beside him. He wasn't glaring any more his  
  
eyes showed calmness and loneliness. Images of his leader subsided through out his  
  
head bouncing here and there. Than Sakura's cross popped up in his head. He scowled  
  
in Disgust. "Fuck that." he muttered to him self while changing the image in his head.  
  
He than drifted to sleep, his back against the wall. He had school tomorrow and had to  
  
Wake up early the next day to cram.  
  
(Sakura's Point of view)  
  
She was ready for bed. Blood captivated her smell while looking at her hands. She  
  
already smelt it she even could feel it. She was scared, scared of what the Black dragons  
  
next move was going to be. She clutched the white marbled cross on her neck. While  
  
praying for forgiveness. People would only think that she was weak carrying that cross  
  
and it was only decoration to carry out there gang name. But every one seemed wrong.  
  
She did pray every night for forgiveness trying not to kill any one any more only if it was  
  
for self-defense. She would only lose more lives that way. She than laid softly on to her  
  
bed while thinking what would happen the next few weeks. Shivering at the thought that  
  
the Bloods were released she shifted off to sleep.  
  
Sakura continued to avoid Xiao Lang's gaze. She decided not to where her white  
  
uniform because she didn't want her identity to be revealed any more. Eroil who was  
  
quite fond of Tomoyo was clearly flirting with her each and every day. But let that  
  
not go to your head. They were thinking of a plan that would help Xiao Lang combine  
  
groups.  
  
"Did you talk to him yet?" Eroil's voice sounded steady while talking to Tomoyo.  
  
"Yah I did.he's just not listening any more," Tomoyo's eyes glanced towards  
  
Xiao Lang who shot glares at Sakura. "Maybe Sakura has to talk to him.you know  
  
leader to leader..." Thinking for a couple of minutes Tomoyo nodded. "Kay, I'll  
  
tell Sakura-chan to meet at the park near her apartment. While you tell Xiao Lang  
  
to meet at the same park. Ok?" Eroil nodded. Tomoyo who was going towards  
  
Sakura's desk smiled at her. Sakura gave a weak smile back, only to see annoyance  
  
In her eyes. "Sakura.. maybe you should talk to him your-self." Sakura gave  
  
Tomoyo a weird look. " From the glares that he has been giving me.I'm sure he does  
  
not want to talk," her voice sounded faint. "You can at least try ne?" Sakura dropped her  
  
head. "fine." she muttered underneath her breath.  
  
"What do you want Hiiragizawa?" Eroil sighed. "I came here to ask you to go to the park  
  
today. Sakura's going to be there, I want you and her to settle an agreement." Eroil  
  
looked calmly at Xiao Lang. "What agreement?" Xiao Lang spat. " I have no agreements  
  
to settle with her!" Eroil shook his head. "You didn't here the rest of the story last time  
  
we met up." "And frankly I don't need too." Both were in a glaring contest again.  
  
"It wasn't her fault ok?! She just came here to stop the fight against them! Geez  
  
what can make that sentence sink into you head!" Xiao Lang new it was true, he new  
  
that it wasn't her fault at all. Surely he should be thanking her. But he needed someone  
  
to blame for his leaders death. Eroil shot him another glare and then scowled. "I'll  
  
go." Xiao Lang cut off his glare and looked at his desk. "We do need to settle a few  
  
things," his eyes then drifted towards Sakura. Not catching him self glaring he switched  
  
his gaze. "Don't stare at her Baka! It's just going to be a simple talk that's all." He than  
  
shrugged the thought off. Eroil who noticed him look at Sakura smirked to himself while  
  
walking away. "Who new." he whispered to himself while walking up to Tomoyo.  
  
(At the Park)  
  
Xiao Lang's glare had disappeared while walking to the park. He saw Sakura already  
  
there sitting on the swings. Looking at the ground he could tell that she was worried.  
  
"Kinomoto.Speak." He said in a loud voice for her to here him. Looking up she was  
  
startled to see him. She then nodded. "I'm sorry.I really am." Xiao Lang looked at her  
  
as if she was crazy. "There's nothing to be sorry about." His voice was faint while he  
  
sat on the other swing beside Sakura. Her emerald green eyes showed shock. "But---"  
  
Xiao Lang shook his head while cutting her off. "I blamed you."his fists were  
  
clenched at the thought. "I didn't have any one else to blame." Sakura nodded not  
  
mad at all. But fully understanding what he was trying to say. "So yah.I'm sorry..."  
  
Sakura nodded while complete shock was expressed on her face. "So what are the things  
  
That I missed while I left our last meeting." Sakura's face turned serious. Yet there was  
  
A hint of hope in her eyes. "They have decided to combine groups with the Bloods."  
  
Xiao Lang's eyes widened. "They-They can't be out of jail now.theres just no way."  
  
Sakura nodded. "They are out of jail. They got released a week from yesterday. Xiao  
  
Lang was speech less. "But-but that means that we don't even stand a chance.the  
  
Silver scars are nothing compared to them." Sakura shook her head slowly. "No.  
  
You don't stand a chance because of their combined group.that's why I was thinking  
  
If you would want to combine group until.until this me hem is over..." Xiao Lang  
  
nodded after 2 minutes of thinking. "But we are talking about the Bloods here.do you  
  
really think that we stand a chance. I mean." Sakura's eyes looked in Xiao Langs.  
  
"We do stand a chance if we combine groups.theres a whole pack of bloods.but  
  
I've been getting members ever since I came here. I have 50 in counting so far."  
  
Xiao Lang's spine shivered. Suddenly a dragging sound interrupted both of there  
  
thoughts. Looking back they saw a very beat up Kai. "Kai-san!! What happened to you!"  
  
Sakura ran towards the restless body that laid on the gravel. Xiao Lang followed while  
  
Looking very pissed. "Who did this to you?" His face was clearly swollen and his back  
  
Drenched in blood. "The.the.the red dragons--" Coughing out blood he closed his  
  
eyes. "The red dragons?" Xiao Lang asked him self confused. "They've combined  
  
already.that must be there new name.." Xiao Lang nodded while lifting Kai on his  
  
back."Theres no need for him going to the hospital.my members can take care of  
  
his cuts and concussion." Xiao Lang caught him-self looking at her confusedly.  
  
"And where are your members?" Sakura gestured Xiao Lang to follow her to her  
  
apartment. "There probably sleeping apartment. Here you'll meet the people that your  
  
going to work with." Sakura smiled while still worried about Kai. "The red dragons."  
  
She thought, before entering the apartment.  
  
Authors notes-heheh sorry..i think this is a short chapter. (.but I'll be sure to make another chanppie today ok? Lol review review!!! Hmm I'm thinking to actually make a Sequal too..but don't; let that get to your head..this story is waaay from done.lol biabia 


	4. Arrivals

Disclaimer: I do not own card captors- (card captor Sakura) It belongs to clamp.  
  
Authors notes:Enjoy this chappie ever one!!!  
  
Sakura knocked at her apartment door hoping that some of her members did arrive.  
  
surprisingly a guy with Black hair and deep dark brown eyes answered the door. Sakura  
  
seemed to be in a trance. "Yamazaki-san! When did you arrive? How did you know I was  
  
Staying here?" The eighteen year old guy smiled. "These things come in handy," he was  
  
holding out a small knife. "And. Eroil-san called me to ask if you were at your  
  
apartment now. He seemed pretty worried. So he gave me your apartment number  
  
so I can check on you. I arrived here 10 minutes ago." Sakura's eyes widened, then  
  
she faced Xiao Lang who glared at her who was still holding Kai. "Yamazaki."  
  
started Sakura in a serious tone. "We need your help.do you think that you can  
  
stitch up his wombs?" Sakura's voice sounded determined while pointing at Kai.  
  
Yamazaki nodded fast while ushering them in the room.  
  
"Lay him here so we can bandage him," Xiao Lang looked cautiously towards the guy  
  
before him. "He's one of your members now Li-san.there's no need to be cautious,"  
  
hearing this coming out of Sakura's mouth he grunted. "If he makes things worse I swear  
  
I'm going to kick his sorry little ass.." Sakura shot him a menacing look.  
  
"You can't be serious.what happened to the guy fifteen minutes  
  
ago," Sakura thought as she laid her self down on her chair restlessly. "Yamazaki?  
  
Wheres every one else?" Sakura looked around her deserted apartment room. "They  
  
wanted to go to a bar near here," The black haired young man shrugged as he began  
  
to stitch Kai's wombs on his back. "Well why didn't you join them? I mean.you  
  
could use a little brake ne? I mean you just arrived?" Sakura's voice sounded very  
  
comforting. "Nah. I decided to wait for Meiling-chan...she should be arriving any time  
  
soon...she just called." Sakura nodded while now directing her gaze to Xiao Lang.  
  
"Should I be calling the college to rebook the classes?"  
  
Xiao Lang nodded while still looking at Kai. "Tell the person that picks up that  
  
we would be going to classes tomorrow." Sakura nodded while picking up the  
  
receiver.  
  
"So who are you?" Yamazaki's dark brown eyes shifted its gaze towards Xiao Lang.  
  
"Like you need to know," Xiao Lang grumbled back. "You like starting fight's don't  
  
you?" Yamazaki replied in a tone that was not questioning but was forward. Xiao Lang  
  
growled in annoyance. "My name is Li Xiao Lang," Xiao Lang started to glare at  
  
Yamazaki. Yamazaki smiled and nodded. "What's with you and your crew smiling  
  
each time I shoot a glare?" he muttered to him self not knowing that Yamazaki heard.  
  
"I don't know why really.I think it's because of Sakura-chan that made us like  
  
this.but don't get your hopes up.just because we smile doesn't mean we fight like  
  
wussies."  
  
Yamazaki pointed out while standing up. "Your friend has severe cuts. Apply this  
  
medication on his cuts every day. He should be well by the end of this week." Xiao  
  
Lang nodded as a response. While taking the bottled cream from Yamazaki's hand  
  
"Thanks." he finally said in a small whisper kinda  
  
embarrassed. "No problem.hey that reminds me.I noticed the symbol on your arm.  
  
If I couldn't of guessed I would say that it symbolizes the Silver Scars ne?"  
  
Xiao Lang nodded again while covering the symbol quickly. "Hey Li-san!  
  
We don't need to worry about classes any more," Sakura yelled as she finally came  
  
in the room. She then directed her glance towards Yamazaki. "Oh yah! Chiharu-san  
  
called directing the phone call to you. She says don't lie while she's gone." The three  
  
of them had sweat drops on the back of there heads. "Well I never---" Yamazaki began  
  
but was interrupting by the knocking on the door. "That must me Li-san. " Sakura  
  
yelled excitedly. "Yamazaki nodded while Xiao Lang stared at her like he didn't care.  
  
From the other room, "Kawii!" could be heard. Both Yamazaki and Xiao Lang  
  
Had to cover their ears so their eardrums wouldn't explode. Looking up Yamazaki  
  
Greeted the black haired young in front of him. "It's been a long time ne?  
  
How's your family doing in Hong Kong?" Yamazaki replied while hugging the  
  
Sapphire eyed lady. "It has hasn't it? Chiharu-kun still tells me that you haven't  
  
let go of the lying habit you had since elementary." Meiling hid her giggle. "She  
  
Also says that she enjoys having your company." Yamazaki blushed because  
  
of this. "Yah any ways.the family is doing alright.same old same old.but my  
  
aunt says that she's going to sue the Shuurin Hospital for losing my cousin.if  
  
he's still out there he would be our age right now." Meiling then shook her head  
  
for the loss of her cousin. "I just hope that he's safe that's all." she then connected  
  
a gaze towards Xiao Lang. After two minutes of staring each other Xiao Lang  
  
broke off into a glare. "Whose he Sakura-chan?" Meiling replied while looking at  
  
Xiao Lang. "A new member?" Xiao Lang then increased his glare. "Don't  
  
Jump to conclusions little girl."muttered Xiao Lang while scowling. "He's  
  
The leader of the Silver Scar." Sakura replied while sighing. Meiling had an  
  
Instant of fear in her face but then she turned it into a glare. "What's he doing here?"  
  
her eyes not moving from Xiao Lang's intense glare. "We are going to join crews."  
  
Sakura then closed her eyes calmly. "What?!" Meiling's voice echoed through out  
  
The small room. "We need to."  
  
Meiling under standing the situation nodded but  
  
with disgust on her face. "Stop glaring at me!" Meiling exploded while Xiao Lang  
  
still continued his glare. "Your annoying."She then walked off leaving a smirking  
  
Xiao Lang. "And your saying your not?" Meiling's head then popped out from the  
  
Other room. Her tongue sticking out while making a face. Xiao Lang chuckled thinking  
  
to him self. "I could get use to this..." He then stared at Sakura who fell asleep on the  
  
chair she was sitting on. He then actually punched him self in the stomach. "Stop looking  
  
at her!" he thought madly. His eyes then drifted to Yamazaki looking at Kai  
  
waiting for him to regain consciousness. He than turned into his cold self again. "He  
  
was not going to let this side of him-self show.he was a leader now.he's suppose to be  
  
cold and bitter...after the Red dragons are defeated. our groups will split.and maybe  
  
we could have fights here and there." He then fell asleep not knowing he did.  
  
(else where)  
  
"Sakura-kun!! Someone's knocking on the door.do you want me to answer it?" Seeing  
  
that there was no answer Meiling checked the other room seeing that Sakura was asleep.  
  
She then ran to the door. A girl with long curly purple hair was in view looking very  
  
Worried With a guy with blue hair with intense blue eyes looked at Meiling as if she was  
  
crazy. "Uhh konnichiwa! I'm sorry I must have the wrong apartment room.you see I  
  
was just worried about my friend Sakura-san and I was wondering if you knew her room  
  
number," Tomoyo replied with worry in her voice. Meiling shook her head. "You are  
  
at the correct room please come in," Meiling replied politely as she ushered Tomoyo  
  
and Eroil in the apartment room. "She's sleeping right now.would you like me to wake  
  
her up?" Meiling asked while going to the other room. "No.it's alright." Tomoyo's  
  
feared eyes had changed to relief. "Uhh Li-san? Is a guy named Li Xiao Lang here too or-  
  
-" Eroil was about to ask but was interrupted by Meiling nodding. "Yah.if you mean  
  
that guy with brown hair.... he's sleeping too." "Oh really?" Eroil had amusement in his  
  
voice.  
  
"Yah.I think they got into a fight.because there's also a guy with black hair in there  
  
with lots of nasty ass cuts." Tomoyo than turned her gaze towards the other room. "Oh.  
  
hey Tomoyo-chan...I see you met Meiling-san?" Sakura held in a yawn  
  
while she nodded. "Sakura what happened?"  
  
Authors notes: woo hoo! I'm on a role!! Thnx for reviewing u gais! I really appreciate u gais reading my story! :D.please review if u have the time alright? baibia  
  
(p.s=Eroil knows Meiling cause they are in the same gang remember? Lol just to tell u hehehe) 


	5. More members

Disclaimer: I do not own card captors- (card captor Sakura) It belongs to clamp.  
  
Authors notes- :p mm hmm lol 5th chappie is up!!! Buahahahaha hope u all enjoy!!!  
  
Every one was waiting for Sakura to reply. "What did happen Sakura?" Meiling  
  
asked from curiosity. Sakura who was fidgeting guided them to sit on the couches.  
  
"Well you see, Li-kun has decided to combine groups. But when we  
  
were talking, Kai showed up. The Black dragons combined groups already with the  
  
bloods. Their new name is called the "Red dragons." When we saw Kai, he looked  
  
beaten up to death. I swear from the looks of it, it seems that the fights here  
  
are going to be as bloody as the past fights in Tokyo. And Kai is not  
  
Even a member.can you imagine if he was.he would be dead by now."  
  
Suddenly a voice was heard. "Please you must stay down.so your wombs can heal  
  
faster," Yamazaki's voice was heard from the other room. Suddenly Kai showed up.  
  
"Kai-kun! You must listen to Yamazaki! Sit before you hurt your-self." Sakura helped  
  
him towards the couch she was sitting on. "Kai? Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked wide  
  
eyed. Kai nodded while Yamazaki then came in the room. "You should have listened to  
  
me.those bruises on your neck would cause tension if you walked a couple of more  
  
steps," his hands placed on his hips. Kai shrugged while lying down on the couch.  
  
"I wanted to tell Sakura-chan something." Kai grunted while looking at Sakura.  
  
Sakura then stared at him in question. "I-I don't know what's going on.but I do know  
  
that Xiao Lang is part of the Silver Scars.and your part of the White Crosses.I would  
  
like to be in one of your gangs." Struggling not to cough out blood Kai smiled  
  
ignoring the pain from his jaw. Sakura stared at his flabbergasted. "A-are y-you sure  
  
Kai.I mean it would be nice having members join here and there.  
  
but think about it.would you like to actually be part of a gang.having fights,  
  
going to bars.feeling half dead after the fights are over.making time for classes"  
  
Sakura was now pointing to her chin. Kai let out a small laugh, while giving a small nod.  
  
Sakura let out a heavy sigh. "Ok .it's your choice.you ready know what it feels  
  
To be half dead any ways." Sakura let out a small smile come out.  
  
"So-Kai-san.how did you get beat up any way?" Tomoyo asked Kai while looking  
  
at him worried. "You just wouldn't believe it if I told you." There was a long silence  
  
that filled the room. "One of them was Wong though." "What?!" Every one  
  
turned to see who the voice had belonged to. "Uh.oh.this can't be good." Tomoyo  
  
muttered underneath her breath. "That faggot! Ohh he's going to get a beating of his  
  
life." Xiao Lang cursed to him-self while gritting his teeth. "Not if I can help it."  
  
Sakura's eyes were blazing as she tightly clutched her shirt. "Oh shit.this can't be  
  
Good." Eroil looked at Sakura as she had flames forming in her eyes. Meiling looked  
  
At Sakura really scared. "You don't want to see Sakura mad.last time she was mad.  
  
she ended up beating 20 members all at once because the leader from the other gang  
  
was touching Chiharu-san.."Yamazaki replied while his eyes gazed at Sakura. "So  
  
what happened to the leader?" Asked Tomoyo. "Yamazaki shot him while Sakura was  
  
taking her anger and beating the crap out to every one else." Eroil replied with a  
  
smirk was painted on his face. Tomoyo sweat dropped.  
  
Clutching her cross hard, Sakura started to calm down after what is seemed  
  
Five minutes. Xiao Lang was standing up while kneeling him-self against the wall.  
  
"We'll split Kinomoto." Sakura shook her head while looking at her cross. "No.  
  
you can have him for all I care.I don't want cause any more fights." Her emerald  
  
eyes showed that she was angry but she didn't; let her anger slip away. "Suit your self."  
  
Xiao Lang growled while looking at her with in disgust. "Your weak anyways."  
  
Whispering to him-self not knowing that Sakura heard. She sighed while standing up.  
  
The phone started to ring.  
  
"Oh hey! Yah you guys can up! My room is on the 8th floor and the room is on the left  
  
corner. Ok see you in a bit," Sakura hanged up before smiling widely.  
  
"They are here already?" Said a very excited Meiling. Sakura shook her head.  
  
"That was Chiharu-chan."The excitement on both of their faces never disappeared.  
  
A knock was heard coming form the door. Yamazaki answered it.  
  
Before you new it a red haired young lady came hugging him tightly. "Did  
  
You lie while I was gone?" she giggled while letting go of him. "Nope!"  
  
The red haired girl smiled proudly while averting her glance towards Meiling and  
  
Sakura. "Kawii!!! It's been a long time you two looked great!" She responded while  
  
Giving both a hug. She then nodded towards Eroil as a greeting while he nodded  
  
Back. " My name is Mihara Chiharu you may call me Chiharu." she replied  
  
Towards Tomoyo and Xiao Lang.  
  
Xiao Lang pretended not to here her while Tomoyo  
  
Lifted her hand out. "My name is Daidouji Tomoyo.I'm Sakura's cousin.pleasure to  
  
Meet you." Chiharu nodded while shaking the hand back. "You may call me Tomoyo.  
  
No need for formalities." Chiharu nodded gratefully.  
  
"Who is he?" She asked while pointing to Xiao Lang. "He's the leader of the Silver Scar  
  
gang.he would be working with us until the Red dragons are defeated." Replied Sakura  
  
with her eyes closed. "What? Who are the Red Dragons?" Asked Chiharu confused.  
  
"You know the bloods?" Chiharu nodded her gaze not moving from Sakura. "They got  
  
released from jail.they combined groups with the Black dragons." Chiharu's face  
  
turned sour.  
  
"So that makes it harder for us." Another voice came from the door while two people  
  
with black hair came in. Sakura nodded. "Hey Yei Zing, Wufae..." Both the young men  
  
nodded towards Sakura as a response. They scanned the room looking at there new  
  
members.  
  
"So you're the leader of the Silver Scar.you don't; look so tough." Wufae walked  
  
towards Xiao Lang examining him. Xiao Lang lifted him self off the wall he than stood  
  
up strait looking directly at Wufae's deep gray eyes. Inches away from each other both  
  
started to have a glaring contest. "Show me what you got."Xiao Lang muttered making  
  
Wufae shiver. "Cut the crap Wufae.sorry about that.he tends to be a very good actor"  
  
Yei Zing replied glaring at Wufae. Wufae started to laugh while being dragged by  
  
Yei Zing. "Don't; mess with him Wufae.you could've got your self beat up bad if Yei  
  
Zing didn't stop you.Li is not the type of person to mess with," muttered Eroil while  
  
Looking at Xiao Lang. "I couldn't; help it." Wufae chuckled at the thought. Xiao Lang  
  
Growled while making his back lean on the wall again. No one talked until Yei Zing  
  
Looked at the half beaten Kai on the couch. "What happened to him?!" Wufae shrieked  
  
as he jumped looking at Kai. "He's your new member." Replied Sakura who smiled at  
  
Wufae calmly. He nodded still looking at Kai who fell asleep on the couch. A small  
  
Knock was heard on the door. "I wonder who that might be." Replied Sakura  
  
Walking towards the door.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she hugged the person who ever was at the door.  
  
"Little Zou-hi-chan!! How did you know that I was here?" Asked a wide-eyed Sakura.  
  
"I met up with Ayane-san.she says that she had to go and spy on the Dragons.  
  
so she just dropped me off here," responded a boy with brown hair and dark brown eyes.  
  
"Whose Ayane-san?" asked a confused Tomoyo. "Oh she's one of the spies that arrived  
  
here when Eroil and I did." Tomoyo nodded while staring at the boy curiously.  
  
He was wearing The White Cross dress code and had a cross like the others did.  
  
"Whose that Kinomoto?" Sakura laughed nervously before answering Xiao Lang's  
  
question. "He's the smallest member of the White Cross." She smiled while looking  
  
at Zou hi's reaction. "I am not small! I am ten in a half and I could take care of my-self  
  
just like you can," Zou hi replied back stubbornly. Xiao Lang who was about to protest  
  
stopped. He then grinned. "I like him already..."he muttered to him-self. He always  
  
thought that all little kids were brats. Sakura laughed at the 10 year old boys remark.  
  
"I'm sure you can.now give me you knife and I'll place it some where safe ne?"  
  
Sakura held her hand out while looking at the boy thought fully. "Fine." he growled  
  
Giving up. Every one in the room was quiet. Meiling was shocked. "He's just a kid and  
  
He's caring a knife."She thought astounded. While Zou-hi gave his knife to Sakura  
  
he turned to look at Xiao Lang. "Who is he?" then he looked at Tomoyo. "And who  
  
is she?" Tomoyo got off from the couch and bent down to reach Zou hi's gaze. "You  
  
forgot me already?" Her eyes showed amusement. "Tomoyo-kun?" Zou hi's eyes  
  
showed shock. Tomoyo nodded while both embraced in a hug.  
  
"It's been a long time ne?" Zou hi nodded while Sakura smiled happily.  
  
"Zou hi.you will be attending elementary here ok? You can't let your studies drop."  
  
Sakura replied while Zou hi sighed. Sakura laughed as she picked up the receiver.  
  
"Tomoyo-kun who is he?" Zou hi looked curiously towards Zou-hi. Xiao Lang  
  
snarled as every one in the room looked at him. Xiao Lang didn't; know how to act  
  
in front of kids. He then walked up towards Zou hi. "Hey kid."He then stalked off out  
  
of the room. "Hiiragizawa, Daidouji.we've got classes tomorrow.Sakura booked them  
  
for all of us.ask for you guys." Xiao Lang replied while pointing towards Yei Zing,  
  
Wufae, Chiharu, Meiling, and Yamazaki "You guys should book classes too.we are  
  
probably going to have lots of fights on school grounds.so don't blame me if you miss  
  
the action.the leader of the Red dragons, is suppose to be moving to Senjoui  
  
College any time soon.so be ready and prepared."He then closed the door.  
  
Nothing else was said.  
  
Authors notes: I think this chappie is confusing..lol.review if u are confused about any Thing ok? So I can fix n e mistakes.n e ways.. I hope u gais enjoyed this chapter! baibai 


End file.
